


above the storm washed seas

by mollivanders



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (not actual drowning but the risk of drowning is there), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Caretaking, Drowning, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders
Summary: On Lah’mu, she had grown up next to an ocean that her mother had warned her against and her father had told her ghost stories about. Large sea monsters lurked beneath the surface, he insisted, weaving tall tales that kept her up at night. But she doubted that either of them had learned how to swim; it had been with Saw that she had learned at all.(It had been with Saw, as with so many other things.)She ties a line around her waist and passes it to Bodhi who fastens it to a cleat as she dives in, striking out in a straight line for Cassian. Her small body is battered by the waves, tossed to and fro, and fear quickly settles in her heart.(She keeps swimming.)





	above the storm washed seas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsumi/gifts).



> Gift for May the 40th Prompt Gifts - leralynne requested 'on a mission somewhere wet (on a boat, perhaps), cassian falls into the water. Jjyn is either worried about him or laughs at him. possibly both.'

He falls into the ocean with a splash, the tiny boat bucking him up and out as it yielded to strong waves, and Jyn’s strangled yelp gets swallowed in the storm.

“ _CASSIAN_!” she yells again, peering out into the waves, until he breaks the surface and gulps for air. “BAZE!” she yells to the front of the boat, “TURN AROUND!”

But Baze is from a desert planet and for all his travels, he is unfamiliar with the bucking and swooning of the ocean, and the boat struggles against him. Cassian is falling further behind and Jyn swears, ignoring Bodhi’s panicked, pale face.

There isn’t the time.

On Lah’mu, she had grown up next to an ocean that her mother had warned her against and her father had told her ghost stories about. Large sea monsters lurked beneath the surface, he insisted, weaving tall tales that kept her up at night. But she doubted that either of them had learned how to swim; it had been with Saw that she had learned at all.

(It had been with Saw, as with so many other things.)

She ties a line around her waist and passes it to Bodhi who fastens it to a cleat as she dives in, striking out in a straight line for Cassian. Her small body is battered by the waves, tossed to and fro, and fear quickly settles in her heart. She can’t lose him now. _She won’t._

(She keeps swimming.)

Above the waves, she spots Cassian’s head, bobbing just out of sight, and despite her weary arms and the icy water, she moves forward. Baze has turned the boat around, the weak motor protesting against the sudden tack, and she feels the line loosen as the boat turns towards her. As it pulls into gear, the motor whining, she reaches Cassian at last.

“Jyn,” he says, his teeth chattering, and she shakes her head at his doggy paddle strokes. He’s lucky he didn’t just sink when he fell out of the boat, disoriented and unsure below the waves.  
  
“I’ve got you,” she says, swimming behind him and looping an arm around his chest as she pushes backwards against the waves. The boat is coming. “I’ve got you.”

(She’s never seen him like this, and she never wants to again.)

By the time they pull him back onto the boat, Chirrut has dug a rough blanket out of storage. Baze turns the boat around again, frowning at the weather, as they speed back to the island. She wraps the blanket around Cassian, concern battling with critique, and casts a glance at the horizon.

“We’re almost there,” Bodhi says, sitting next to them as Cassian slowly warms up. “We can get inside and get dry.” She nods, unable to speak at last, and Cassian shakes his head. “I thought I had my balance,” he mutters and her throat seizes with a thousand comments – to be more careful, not to stand upright in the boat in the storm, to wear his preserver – but what comes out is nonsensical at best.

“Didn’t you learn to swim on Fest?” she exclaims, her voice low and frozen from her swim. Cassian’s eyes linger on her, seeing past her question, and she shivers from something more than the cold.

“It was an ice planet,” he says. “There was no water.”

Suddenly she’s laughing, torn between giddy relief and exasperation, and his eyes warm upon her. She sits next to him - _not standing up_ \- and pulls the blanket around them both so she can rub circles on his back.

“I’ll teach you,” she says, and casts an eye around them. “Someplace warmer.”

(When they land, they find warmth another way.)

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladytharen](http://ladytharen.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you want to say hi!


End file.
